


Never Let Go

by harleyqgrayson



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyqgrayson/pseuds/harleyqgrayson





	Never Let Go

When Rose promised Jack that she would never let go, she was hoping that he would live and they would live and love together for the rest of their lives. That didn’t happen though, Jack had made sure that Rose wouldn’t be in the water, he made her climb on top of one of the doors from the ship and he stayed in the water. That had cause him to become frozen and die during the night. They were both waiting to be rescued, but it was just her that got rescued that night. Once she was rescued, she finally made it to New York and she started a new life without her mother and Caledon. She went by the name of Rose Dawson, using Jack’s last name to honor him. No one ever found Jack’s body. She really missed Jack, but she kept her promise though. She traveled the world, became an actress, got married, and had a lot of children. She would often wonder what her life would have been like if Jack would have lived. Would she have done the somethings in her life or would they have been different. She knows that she will see him again some day. Jack Dawson, the love of her life.


End file.
